1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment disclosed herein relates to an actuator and an actuator cooling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an actuator provided with a drive device such as a linear motor for linearly moving a movable member. Moreover, an actuator incorporating a plurality of drive devices is under development and is used as, e.g., a component transfer device for moving a plurality of components to a specified place while holding them (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-105270).